The Struggles of an Unintentional Porn Star
by D.D.B chick
Summary: "I didn't want them to find out. I just wanted them to have a good life. Good childhood memories after everything that happended. I didn't ask for any of this! it was dropped on me, I was only 18! A kid just wanting to go to college and become a writer. But you don't always get what you want, there are no free handouts in life. The struggle is real man."
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Well so many of you liked the idea of me doing a lemon story so…. ok here it is! This will be mostly in Fang's point of view. I don't think people on Fanfiction give Fang enough credit for the good, amazingly sweet guy he is so this story really shows it. Just in a strange way…. Enjoy!**

**Fang POV:**

"Ugh! Oh, fuck yes! AHHH!" God her voice is irritating, how much longer do I have to do this?

"Oh shit baby!" Don't call me baby bitch. I hate when they call me anything like that.

I flipped her over so I could fuck her the regular way her tits bounced up and down every time I slammed in to her. I wasn't getting any pleasure from this. She was too loose to have any real fun with. She was just another girl that didn't mean a damn thing to me. I have no idea what her name is. The name she uses is "Salt" and I find out why when I ate her out. GROSS! Ugh it was like drinking from the ocean! No I'm sorry that was an insult to oceans! 

"Uh uh uh Fuck yes oh I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" When she said that I pulled out and lifted her legs up over her head, fingering her pussy.

"Uh oh yes, yes **AHHHHHHHHH FUCK**!" She cried as her juices squirted out of her pussy soaking the couch. I pumped my cocking cumming all over her face and tits.

She turned over to face me and sucked the last drop of cum off my dick, smiling up at me like she was just so proud of herself.

"And CUT! Great job guys!" Ari the director called I got up off the disgusting couch and grabbed my robe that sat on a chair across the room.

So you are all probably really confused right? Well I shall explain… later Iggy is coming to talk to me about some bullshit.

"Dude I thought you were going to break her! She's only 18 man! God! You are really mad about something today!"Yup that's Iggy my best friend… only friend.

"Well she shouldn't have signed up for this then." I mumbled snatching up Ig's water bottle drinking the rest of it. Which was basically all of it, he probably just got this.

"Hey that was mine, I was really thirsty!"

I swallowed the precious fresh (well maybe not fresh) water. "Look when you eat out a girl that tastes like a whole bunch of wet saltine crackers talk to me about how thirsty you are." I walked past him shoving the now empty bottle in his hands.

"I don't know why you don't just quite. You hate doing this." Iggy followed me in to the bathroom.

"You know I can't." Where the hell are my boxers?

Like magic Iggy handed them to me. "Dude privacy?"

He snorted. "I film you having sex. There is no privacy between us!"

I rolled my eyes but toke off my robe anyway getting dressed.

"I don't know way you don't just get that book you wrote published."

I sighed here we go. "Who would publish it Ig?"

"Ari knows a lot of people."

I shook my head pulling on my black jeans. "Yeah but no one wants to publish an autobiography about me."

"Why not you're _The Dark Knight" _Iggy was referring to the name I use for the movies.

"Yeah… and?" I finished getting dressed and pushed past him to grab my bag so we can get the hell out of here.

"Fang please man; do something that will make you happy for once! Your 23, too young to be so damn miserable!"

I sighed.

"Come on, tonight I'm taking you out." He declared getting his stuff together.

I blinked. "Please don't say that too loud around these people. They might start making me have gay sex."

Ig chuckled. "Well we do share an apartment-" I kicked him in his side stopping him from finishing whatever he was about to imply in that statement.

"Ow! Really?!"

"Hurry up I'm hungry." I walked away, out the door to my black charger.

"Well we are still going out tonight mister!" He called running behind me to get in the passenger side.

"Where?" I asked closing my door , throwing my stuff in the back seat that was littered with the girls stuff.

"To King King,"

"That club on Hollywood boulevard?"

"Yeah!"

"No." I started up the car and peeled out of there as fast as I could.

"Awe come on Fangy please!"

"No and don't call me Fangy it makes me itch."

"Then I'll get you some cream, but we are going to that club."

"No we are not."

"Why the girls won't be home! They both are going to sleepovers!"

"Yeah well I plan on going into a coma tonight."

"You can do that after we get fucked up tonight at the club!"

"No! Why do you want to go anyway?"

"Well… Nudgeandherfriendaregoingtobetheretonightbecauseit sravenightandIwantyoutomeether-"

"Wait…" I slammed on the breaks as we pulled up to a red light.

"Did you just say that Nudge and her friend are going to be there tonight because its rave night and you want me to meet her?"

"Well, yes" He waited for my response.

"Iggy I told you I don't want to date. Especially a girl that is barley legal! I just got done fucking one!" The light turned green and I raced off again.

"Oh come on Nudge said she's really cool and in need of a good boyfriend, her ex cheated on her."

I sighed. "I don't want to be rebound guy to an 18 year old Ig."

"But she might be really hot!"

"I don't want a hot girl I'm around them all the time and they do nothing for me."

"Fine she might be really pretty."

"Yeah to a pedophile." I gave him a look.

"Hey Nudge is legal!"

"She just got out of high school like one month ago. You damn near jumped on her when she got her diploma." I chuckled.

"Did not I wasn't even at her graduation!"

"You still fucked her that night." I said pulling into are apartment complex.

"That's different, and she called me!"

"Whatever man."

"Please just go at least be my wing man! If this girl did just get cheated on she's probably anti men now."

"So you get kissed on while I get punched and kicked in my dick?" I turned the car off getting out.

"Something like that…"

I sighed. "Fine but you buy my drinks."

"Awe come on!"

"Hey if this chick is going to hurt my face I can at least hurt your wallet."

We walked up the stairs of the building stepping through white powered as we went. Guess there was another drug bust.

"Fine but you have to be nice to her. At least get to know her she might make a good friend if not girlfriend."

"What are you taking applicants to be my friend?" I question unlocking the three locks I had installed on the door. We live in a really nice part of L.A. but still people are really crazy out here.

"Even the emotionless rock needs friends."

"Fang, Iggy!" My little sister Angel cried as we stepped inside.

"Hey munchkin!" I picked her up giving her the biggest hug I could master. I'm very tired.

"Hey kiddo!" Iggy ruffled her hair.

"Where's Ella?" I asked putting her down, walking the rest of the way in the apartment.

"Bathroom!" I heard her shout.

"Doing what?"

"Does it matter I'm in the bathroom!"

"Shitting!"

I smacked Iggy upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't curse in front of Angel!"

"I am not shitting!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Yeah Ella watch your mouth!" Iggy mimicked me.

I punched him in the stomach. "Ow! Really that's the third time today!"

"Stop pissing me off then."

I walked to my room and closed the door.

"Fang you better not go to sleep!"

"Suck it Ig!"

"Don't you get enough of that?"

"Ig!" I warned. The girls didn't know what I really did to get us this nice apartment and clothes and food. I didn't need them to know just for them to be happy.

I sighed and toke off my clothes, getting ready to take a much needed shower.

I turned on the hot water and stepped in. God that feels amazing, I love having my own bathroom. I let the water run down my back easing all the tight and cramped muscles I had developed over the past 5 years.

I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself huh? Well I'm Fang my real name is Nickolas Ride, I'm 23 and (sadly) a porn star. Now before you judge me let me explain how this came to be, trust me I didn't ask for this. I damn sure didn't have dreams of doing this one day. When I was 18 my beloved mother died of breast cancer, the whole family (my sisters Ella and Angel, my dad, and I) were torn up about it. Angel was only 1, Ella only 11.

My dad toke it the hardest, he lost the love of his life. So out of grief he killed himself. Unknowingly, right in front of me, see he had gone upstairs one day after work. He looked like hell (as usual) but there was something different that night. After five minutes he didn't come down for dinner like he usually did, so I went to see if he was ok. I tried to open the door to their room but it was locked. I peeked in through the lock under the handle and saw dad standing there. He had something in his hand but I didn't know what. I couldn't see it, but I heard it. He fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his chest. He had shot himself right in the heart.

After that I make sure I got legal guardianship over my sisters. They are mine now. We stayed in our crappy house that we had lived in all our lives but I couldn't get a good enough job to pay all the bills so we moved in to a crappy apartment. We struggled for a little over a year until this guy came to one of my many crappy jobs and asked if I would like to be in an adult film. I declined I never liked porn it freaked me out. He tried really hard to convince he almost got me when he told he how much just one movie paid. But still I said no, he gave me his business card anyway. It was weeks later until I finally caved in and called him.

I had gotten fired from my job at McDonalds for clocking in five minutes late because I had to take Angel to daycare, and the bowling alley I worked at closed. So with much regret and hesitation I called and the next day I was off doing my first movie. I was beyond scared, I couldn't even get my dick up I was so nervous. That was the day I met Iggy, at the time he was just the camera guy. He gave me advice I will never forget and it still makes me laugh to this day. He said 'Dude just get in there!' ever since that we have been friends. He is my only friend I've always been quiet, only expressing myself in my writing, which no one has ever seen except my mom, dad, and sadly English teachers. I want to be an Author but I can't possibly make enough money to support my sisters and myself with that. So porn is my only option.

See didn't ask for any of this. Sighing I turned off the shower. Yes I cleaned myself well, I had to get that sticky glittery shit off of me that slut had on. Ugh I hate my job. I wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out the shower. Whipping the fog off the mirror in the bathroom I stared at myself while brushing my teeth.

My black hair dripping wet it used to be really long but I had to cut it. The bang falling over my extremely dark brown eyes. My tan olive tone skin spotless, one good thing about my life: I never had acne. I was a spitting image of my late father in his youth. I finished and rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash. Awe so much better than pussy breath

I sighed and left the bathroom. Coming back in to my room I saw clothes laid out on my bed. Iggy. I rolled my eyes but put them on anyway. A white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a red belt, and my favorite leather jacket; he even placed my black Timberlands on the floor near my bed. Well isn't he considerate. Yeah right.

I walked out my room to the smell of homemade tacos. One of the (the only) good thing about having Iggy as a roommate is he does all the cooking. And the man can cook!

"Fang you look nice, where are you going?" Ella said from the couch in the living room.

"Does it matter I'm going out." I used her words from earlier.

"Hey what I do in the bathroom is my business!"

"Ella your 16 you don't have business." I replied walking into the kitchen.

"I do to, more business than you." She mumbled under her breath

"Heard that!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I heard her grunt, and smirked.

When I walked in the kitchen I saw Iggy putting on the finishing touches to his famous tacos (he really needs to be a chef), and Angel sitting at the table drawing.

"Angel sweetie; go wash up for dinner." I said stroking her hair.

"Ok," She happily skipped to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Were taking them to their sleepovers after dinner right?" Iggy asked.

He had washed and changed into camouflage skinny jeans with a jean button up shirt and tan Tims.

"Yeah," I sat down at the table waiting a little impatiently for my damn food.

"Good I told Nudge we'd met her and her friend there at 9. And stop tapping your foot I'm done ok here's your damn tacos." He placed a plate full of tacos in front of me.

"Finally! Angel, Ella, dinner!" I yelled before digging in.

"What no thank you?" Iggy faked like he was angry.

"I'm sorry but I don't thank grown men who wear 'kiss the chef' aprons." I said with my mouth full of food.

Ella and Angel came waltzing in at that moment. "It is a little odd." Ella said sitting down and slowly picking up her taco, making sure it didn't spill on her clothes. Lord knows the _world _would end if Ella Ride ever got something on her clothes!

"Hey Fang made me get rid of the other one!"

"Ig it had a man's body on it in a Speedo. You had to get rid of that."

"Why, I loved that apron?!"

"It was disturbing," Ella added.

"Yeah I couldn't look at you in that thing." It was strange.

"Now you feel my pain." He whispered. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Four!"

"I think it was funny!" Angel smiled taco sauce all over her little face.

"Ang." Ella sighed whipping her face.

I looked around the table at my family. Ella basically a young female version of me. Angel a splitting image of mom with her blonde, curly hair and big blue eyes, her fair smooth skin. It made me want to cry. And Iggy with his strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, his milky white skin he almost looked like a ghost.

But this was my family and I loved them. Who else do I need in life?

**So that is all for now. Tell me what you think I want this story to actually have some meaning to it and not just sex. Love it, Hate it R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of Earth! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! And those who actually reviewed thank you again. Come on people I need you to review I can't read your minds! I mean if you didn't like it don't just not review tell me why! Anyway here is another chapter.**

**Fang POV:**

"Damn you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch! Damn you's a sexy bitch! Damn girl!-"

"Iggy shut **Fuck Up** before I bash your fucking head in!"

Iggy stared at me from the corner on his eye, still (partly) paying attention to the road.

"Well that was rude! I was in the middle of a song you ignorant bastard!"

"Iggy I swear on your soon to be grave-"

"You already picked out my tomb stone?! Well then, some friend you are! At least let me get laid one last time before I go ok-"

"Iggy!"

He laughed completely ignoring the glare he was receiving. "Oh relax man; you know I had to fuck with you!"

"Why?" I sighed putting my pounding head against the cool glass of the window.

"Because you're mad about going to the club,"

"Then why piss me off more?"

"Why not?"

"Ig," This has got to be his sixth warning today.

"Fine but get your sour puss ass up we're here." He said turning off his yellow Lexus LFA.

"Will you explain to me why I couldn't drive my own car?"

"Sure," He sighed as we walked to the club hitting the lock button on his keys to lock the car.

"I shall explain _again. _My dear friend it is because as much as I love you I don't trust you. I think if you we're to drive your car behind mine you would have turned around and went back home leaving me alone."

"I'm flattered Ig you know me so well." I grumbled.

The club was really nothing special to me just a club but Iggy thought it was like Hawaii the way he was looking at it. There was a long line full of people in crazy outfits with neon colors and glow things on. Most of the girls had on lingerie or clothes that were ripped up and showed off a lot of skin. The guys were ok some were… strange. Like there is this one guy without a shirt covered in glitter and a giant rabbit head on.

"Dude this is so cool! How come we have never been to a rave?"

I assure you I had a million and _75 _reasons on why we have never been to one but like the good friend I am I said…

"Are we looking at the same thing? The answer is right in front of you." Yup I'm awesome.

"Whatever, come on Nudge said she and her friend are here already!" Iggy squealed (yes squealed) and pulled me to the front of the line.

"Dude line is back there." I said snatching my wrist back.

"My poor uneducated friend there is a lot you don't know about me." He laughed turning to the big bouncer man.

"Thank God for that." I mumbled.

"Fang let Ratchet put the band on your arm so we can go!"

I held out my wrist and "Ratchet" put a neon green band around it.

"Thanks." I muttered still unsure as to how Iggy got us in so fast.

"Have fun guys." He stepped aside to let us in.

The inside of the club was even stranger than the outside. Neon lights and paint all over the place. People dancing to some weird music that sounds like it should be in an alien movie. Absolute craziness.

"I'm ready to go." I said to… apparently myself because Iggy had left me standing by the entrance with my dick in my hand while he found Nudge at the bar.

Isn't this a 21 and over club? How the hell did then get in?

Sighing I walked to the bar.

"Fang! Omg I haven't seen you in forever how are you?!" Nudge cried attacking me in a hug.

Nudge is a very pretty. Big brown eyes, light brown curly hair, full pink lips, mocha smooth skin, and her happy go perky personality just makes her all the more beautiful. I can see why Iggy loves her so much. But her outfit kinda made me mad. I just picture Ella or Angel wearing something like this. If they ever came out the apartment like this I would punch them in the throat!

Nudge had on a hot pink bikini top with a lime green vest over it, an extremely short hot pink tutu and white heeled ankle boots. Iggy couldn't even stop himself from staring!

She's not Ella Fang chill she not your responsibility.

"Yeah sorry Nudge Dunkin Doughnuts has been getting to me recently."

She giggled. See Iggy and I met Nudge when we stopped in at a Stark bucks near our place on our way to work. She was the cashier and so energetic and bubbly at 7:00 in the goddamn morning just like Iggy. They hit it off right away I care for Nudge because reminds me so much of Ella.

"Well I'm just going to have to get you back huh? Anyway omg this is my friend J.J we were supposed to have another friend with us but she got stuck babysitting her little brother. Omg he is so cute and adorable you would love him Iggy he likes bomb just like you and he pulls pranks a lot! Omg this one time he put hair remover in-"

She was silenced by Iggy kissing her. I love Nudge, really, but her talking…

"Hey I'm Fang." I grinned politely but this J.J girl didn't seem to care. Little bitch glared at me.

"What do you want?" She snapped. This little-

"Nothing, just trying to be polite." I replied with clenched teeth.

Why did she have to be so evil she was a cute girl. Green eyes, small pouty red lips, long brown hair, pale skin tone, small pointed nose, and chubby cheeks. This guy really fucked her over. She didn't even dress like she wanted to come out. She had on sweats, ugg boots, a t-shit and her hair in a pony tail.

"All guys want something so what do you want huh? I'm not having sex with you if that's what it is!"

"Whoa what the hell is your problem?"

"Men are my problem!"

"You mean boys. Real men don't cheat."

"Oh please all of you cheat you think with the head on your dick instead of the one on your neck!"

"Look, I don't know who this guy is but he's a pussy and should be ashamed of doing that to you but don't take it out on me!"

"How dare you call him a pussy?!" She roared and slapped me. Hard.

She huffed and got up from the bar and walked… I don't even care she just slapped me! The bitch slapped me!

"That looks like it hurt."

I turned to the voice next me. What I saw was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had big brown eyes that made me think of a chocolate river, brown and gold shiny hair that went to the middle of her back, light tan clear skin, full pink pouty lips, a cute button nose, high cheek bones and heart shaped face. She had so many curves my eyes couldn't keep up. Her long legs folded over on another. She is a goddess.

My eyes moved down her body to admire the clothes that adored it. A cut off yellow crop top, fishnet stockings under plaid blue and green short shorts, and neon green high top converse. My dream girl.

I finally snapped out of my fog to respond."Um, yeah but I'll be alright." Smooth Fang really.

She smiled and I felt my heart pump faster. "I don't know maybe we should get you some ice."

"Well," I started sliding into the seat next to hers, "Why don't I buy you a drink while we're at it?"

"Ok, I'll get you ice and you can get me a drink."

"Fair trade," I smirked.

"Fang hey what happened J.J she just stormed past us out the club what did you do?" Thank you so much Iggy for interrupting.

"Yeah like she was fuming and- Omg Max you made it!" Nudge suddenly cried turning to hug my goddess.

"You two now each other?" I suddenly felt a rock start to form in the bottom of my stomach.

"Yeah this is my friend Max the one I said got stuck babysitting! What are you doing here?" And that ladies and gentlemen was how I ended up walking away and into the men's bathroom.

She's 18 I can't date her. She's 18 _so _close to Ella's age; I almost bought her a drink! She's a child!

"Dude what happened?" Iggy asked has he burst through the bathroom door.

"Ig she's 18."

"Who is?"

"That girl Nudge's friend!"

"Oh Max? Yeah I know they all went to the same school. What's the problem?"

"I almost bought her a drink!"

"… And?"

"She's underage! And you know I don't date 18 year olds!"

"Who the hell said anything about datin-" Iggy suddenly got this happy look in his eyes along with mischief.

"You like her."

"I did when I thought she was 21!"

"Oh come on man, so what she's 18, she hot!"

"Iggy," I sighed leaning against the sink.

"I'm sorry she's very pretty. Dude come on I see you like her that's why you're in here hiding."

I shook my head. "I can't like her she's 2 years older than Ella that's sick!"

"So you're raising Ella and you're 7 years older! Seriously man what is up with you and age?"

"It's not important but I can't like her."

"Dude calm down no one is forcing you to like her I said just let her be a friend if not a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," I slowly felt myself relaxing already. What would I do without Iggy?

"Alright then stop being a bitch and let's go have some fun ok?"

I nodded as we walked out the filthy bathroom together.

We saw the girls dancing (more like rubbing their bodies together) with each other getting a lot of attention from men way too old for them. And my protective big brother side came out.

I stormed over to Max and grabbed her pulling her over to the bar. Don't give me that look I am not jealous or whatever you are thinking! I just don't like men looking at young girls like that!

"Hey let go of me!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I glared down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at what you're wearing, are you crazy? And dancing like that? You shouldn't even be in this club you're not old enough!"

"You are not my father and you didn't seem to have a problem with my choice in clothing when you were trying to peel them off with your eyes!"

"I didn't know you were 18!"

"What does that have to do with anything?! You're like 22!"

"23,"

"So! You're 5 years older and I'm legal to do whatever the hell I want!"

"No you're not, you can't drink! Just because you're 18 doesn't mean you're invincible and the world is your bitch! You still have to follow the rules and answer to someone!"

"Yeah well you are not that someone so if you'll excuse me-" She was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand.

"I'm taking you home, Max."

She smiled and stepped closer to me. "So that's what this is about you just want me to yourself?"

I fought the urge to pull her closer and feel on that fine ass of hers. "No you don't need to be around this kind of environment." I'm not attracted to her; I'm not attracted to her…

Her beautiful face darkened. "You are not the boss of me, let me go."

"No," I glared pulling her behind me.

"Help kidnapper, rapist! Really no one even turns to look?"

I chuckled at her efforts. "You don't go to many clubs do you?"

"No tonight was my first time and you are ruining it!" She punched my back.

"No I'm saving you from some horny guy trying to take you home for a night."

"What if I'm that kind of girl?"

We had finally made it to the exit and I breathed in the polluted air of L.A.

"You're not because a girl like that could never admit it out loud."

"Well what am I going to do at home? My little brother went to some sleepover and my mom isn't home." She pouted looking me in the eyes. She wanted me to stay with her tonight. Shit.

I sighed waving a cab over. "You got any good movies?"

She smiled. "Of course I do Fang."

I smiled back loving the way my name sounded coming from her lips. God I want to taste them. And I could tell she would be more than happy as to let me judging by how badly she wanted me to come over to her place. She just met me and already wants me to fuck her. Not that I'm _really _complaining.

"Good," I said opening her door for her so she could get in. "Because it's going to be a long lonely night for you." I slammed the door closed and the cab drove off.

What you didn't really think I would go with her did you? Like I said she's too close to Ella's age group if she were 21 I wouldn't even hesitate! Come on it's like you people don't know me at all!

She turned around in the seat to look out the back window and yelled curses at me that I couldn't hear. I just smirked and waved, _kids_ these days.

Now Iggy owes me about… 7 drinks? Maybe more… yeah defiantly more.

**Ok that's it for now PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 baby oh yeah! I decided to take this short A/N to clear a few things up. One, Max, my seem… odd… but she's not you just have to wait and see what happens. Two there ages are so far apart because it has something to do with Fang… do you not see how he is so **_**obsessed**_** with age? It's not just there for my health. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Fang POV (duh):**

Ugh fuck my head, too much alcohol. I thought as I slowly sat up in my bed.

"Ohhh sssshhhhiiitt Nudge," I heard Iggy groan from his room followed by Nudge's muffled giggle.

After we got back from the club last night… or early this morning… Nudge and Iggy practically jumped on each other and dove into his room.

Those two have been at it since! Thankfully I was so drunk I passed out and didn't hear much of their _activities._

I groaned (not from pleasure but pain) and got up walking to the bathroom, I seriously gotta wazz. After that I hoped my funky ass in the shower, it was at that moment when I realized something… I don't have to do shit today! Oh yeah internal happy dance!

Yes internal I would lose _thousands _of man points if I really did that. And I'm in the shower I don't want to slip and break my goddamn neck over a happy dance! How would I explain that to people?

'Oh, um, yeah I was celebrating in the shower and slipped and cracked my head against the wall.' Iggy would _never _let me live that down!

Anyway back to my day off from everything, I don't have to work, I don't have to take care of the girls, and I don't have to deal with Iggy because he has Nudge to keep him busy!

I'm a free man! I can do whatever the hell I want! ... What the hell do I want? I could wash some clothes, my car, clean my already spotless room…. damn I have no life.

I got out the shower and brushed my teeth getting ready for my sad miserable day. I threw on a pair of black sweats and a black wife beater, perfect for my day of doing chores.

I could still hear Nudge and Iggy going at it like rabbits. Must be nice to actually _enjoy _sex, I just do it to get paid now.

Walking to the kitchen I take a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Man it's 1:38… that's pm… damn this is why I don't drink… much. The whole damn day is gone! Fuck!

I went to the fridge and found… nothing. Iggy is too busy to cook. Great. I slammed the fridge shut sighing. Now what?

There isn't anything on TV, it's Saturday, and I'm hungry. Guess I could go to blockbuster pick up a few movies. And then go get take out or something. This is the glamorous life of a porn star people. Amazing right? No? Ok.

I walked back to my room to put on a t-shirt and some shoes. I never leave the house in wife beaters anymore after an incident with an old lady and her granddaughter. I'll let your weird perverted minds play with that.

I slid on a black (duh) t-shirt that said 'Aw Yeah Wake Up Yeah!' in red, (Ella got it for me because she knows I hate Jersey Shore. Yet I love this shirt… AW YEAH WAKE UP YEAH!) and black chucks. Nice, porn star after hours (this is where the magic fades).

I grabbed my keys and wallet heading out the door locking the many locks. Don't want anyone coming in to rob the place. Iggy would be no help (even if he wasn't busy).

I drove to the blockbuster on La Brea Ave. I use to hate this one because all the employees were rude and never checked the drop box so I would get slammed with a ton of late fees and the manager was no help at all. A complete dick really. Until finally they went under new management and fired all the people replacing them with nicer more mature and professional staff.

I got out my car (locking that too) and walked inside the store. The cool air smacking my face felt so nice compared to the summer heat outside. No one was in here… now to you that may not seem odd but in L.A. that is never a good sign.

Lord please not today, I was supposed to have a nice carefree day! Not now please!

I walked around the store cautiously. Something was going to happen I could feel it, something that was going to fuck my whole day up.

I walked around picking up movies like Taken 2, Argo, and Paranormal Activity 4, you get the idea. Then I pasted the _Adult_ section.

I wonder if that movie I did last month is out.

I don't know what made me do it but in the next second I was looking through all the filthy, disgusting, porn trying to find my movie.

"No, no, no, no-wait… yup," I picked it up and looked it over. Yup it was me alright 'Ashley Long and The Dark night in "My best friend's wife," '

Gag! Ugh spare me-

"In to porn?"

I _almost_ jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden voice behind me. Turning around (while hiding the movie safely behind my back) I saw that the voice was none other than Max.

"No I'm looking for Iggy." Oh he's going to kill me for that one.

She smirked turning away from me to look through the selves. "Isn't it weird getting porn for your friend?"

I toke this moment to put the movie behind 3 or five movies, safely hidden. "Well he's a little busy with Nudge so I figured I get it for him." Nice Fang really.

She raised an eyebrow still not looking at me. "Why would he need porn when he has a girlfriend?"

God she asks a lot of questions. "You would have to ask him." I replied watching as she stretched up to put a movie on a high self causing her shirt to ride up a little.

It was then that I noticed what she was wearing, a dark blue collar shirt with khaki pants and gray chucks. Her shiny, silky smooth hair pulled back in a neat pony tail, so much different from the girl I met last night.

"What are you doing here anyway, day off or something?" She asked moving on to the next row.

"Um, yeah something like that. What about you? Shouldn't you be enjoying your summer, or celebrating finally being done with high school?"

She smiled _finally _meeting my eyes. "Not when you have to work."

"Where do you work?"

She looked at me like I was the stupid person on the plant and slowly turned around in a circle. "Hello… here did you not notice the outfit? Trust me I'm not wearing it for my health." She rolled her eyes at me continuing to put movies away.

Ok so maybe they didn't hire nicer and mature and professional people.

Her words finally connected to my brain. Shit she works here! She might see my movie!

"Oh cool," Breathe Fang don't panic nothing to worry about relax.

"How long have you worked here?"

"About a year now," She said walking over to the front desk.

"You done, can I check you out?"

My cheeks flushed.

"I meant the movies stupid." She smiled.

"Right yeah no I understood," Great an 18 year old is making me act like a complete idiot.

"So after you pushed me in that cab and made me go home, I had to pay that guy 40 bucks." She said so casually you wouldn't think anything of it but her grin said it all.

"So you owe me 40 bucks."

"Do not." I am not giving this chick 40 bucks.

"Yeah you do because I didn't want to go home, you made me."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" I whispered yelled not wanting to get her fired but still get my damn point across.

"Oh but Nudge was allowed to stay?!"

"She had Iggy to watch over her!"

"So why couldn't you watch over me, you seemed more than happy to when you thought I was 21?!"

"I, uh, well," Damn she got me.

"Unhuh that's what I thought." She said putting the movies in a bag.

I handed her the money and she gave me my change.

"Max," I sighed. "What time you get off?"

"2:30 why?"

"You had lunch yet?"

She smirked raising an eyebrow. Fuck she is so cute. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No! I am not asking you out I just want to make it up to you for making you leave the club."

"…By asking me out."

"Goddamn it no Max I am not asking you out!" She's 18 can't date an 18 year old Fang.

"Fine but I pick the place we eat." She smiled leaning against the desk giving me a nice little peek down her shirt. Oh god.

"Fine I'm going to wait in the car." I called over my shoulder heading out the door.

"You better not leave!"

"I won't because then I'll owe you 80 bucks!" I could feel her eyes on me as I walked out the store.

I smirked. She so wants me.

And boy do I want her.

No bad Fang she's 18!

**That's it for now just a quick chapter to give you a little taste of what's to come as always R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just gonna jump right into the chapter, don't really have much to say. But I do love when you guys review and get mad because I don't update like **_**every day**_**, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**(Who else but me?) Fang POV:**

"Fuck, Max faster,"

"Ah! I ca-n't go any faster I'm tired!

"Shit! I told you to let me get on top!"

"No I want to be on top!"

"Well you're not going fast enough!"

"Oh like you've done this so many times and know what to do!"

Little did she know-"You'd be surprised,"

"Ugh fuck!"

"Breathe Max, almost there."

"I-I can't take it anymore! I didn't think it would be this hard!"

I sighed if this girl doesn't keep moving I'm gonna lose it!

"Fine let me get on top."

"No! I'm almost there!"

"Then hurry up so I can finish!" We are on a time limit here!

"Ugh fine!"

That's it keep going, a little more, that a girl, yes yes, and-

"Ugh!" She grunted as she rung the bell.

She smiled down at me. "Fang I did it, I did it!"

"Awesome now move so I can finish." Hello still dangling here.

She moved aside and I reached up to ring the bell too.

"Finally I'm tired, that was a work out." Max said as we released the wall and let the rope bring us back down.

"Well that was fun!" She smiled then frowned as she tried and failed to unhook her harness.

I rolled my eyes but helped her. "Never going rock climbing with you again."

Yeah, after Max got off work she wanted to go to Rockreation then eat at the Pizza Hut down the street.

Don't look at your monitors like that, we went rock-climbing! What did you think we were doing?

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad."

"No _it _wasn't, _you _on the other hand…"

She elbowed me in the gut. "I haven't rock climbed since I was 13!"

I sighed trying to fake like her elbowing me did nothing, but that fucking hurt! I stopped breathing for a minute! "Can we eat now my stomach is gnawing at itself."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess…unless you want to go extreme paint ba-"

"No!"

She giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me to the exit. "Fine let's go!"

I gotta say I like this Max so much more than the Max I met at the club. Now don't start thinking I'm falling for her or anything I'm just saying before I thought she was just some brainless, hot girl. But now I see a tough, sarcastic, smart, energetic girl that loves to have fun. She's so full of life and happiness. I envy her.

Even when my life wasn't crashing down around me I was always an outcast, the loner who stayed home and did his homework, brought home perfect grades. Sure I was invited to many outings by my peers, but I never went. I studied, alone in my room listening to music. I never had a social life.

But Max… Max is like… the sun. She's my personal sun, I'm happy around her. Everything looks brighter and more appealing. Like I was blind all my life and didn't know it. She makes me want to get up and do things, be somebody, live. She gets me, it's almost like she can read me like a book. She actually enjoys my company. She doesn't think I'm odd or awkward. That's why she can never know I'm a porn star.

"Fang you ok?"

I looked up at her, my sun. "Yeah what's up?"

"It's your turn to order."

Shit when did we get here? "Oh um large meat lovers, and a coke."

"Ok I'll bring out you're drinks." The waiter said winking at Max.

I glared at his back. "Fang you're going to burn a hole in his shirt you keep doing that."

I turned to see her smirking at me. "Who is that prick?"

"His names Sam we went to school together. He's had a crush on me since freshman year."

"You never went out with him?" I leaned on the table interested as to find out why.

"No," She copied me. "I only date older guys."

I raised an eyebrow as I felt her foot run up and down my leg. "And why is that?"

"_Most _older guys are more mature and know what they want and how to get it. I don't need a boy, I need a man."

I smirked. "Do you think you can handle a man?" The air around us got heavy; I was heading towards dangerous territory.

"The real question is can they handle me?" She smiled. How can she be sexy in a blockbuster uniform?! I guess it does help that she let her hair down.

I trapped her legs in between mine. "What, you think you're some kind of challenge just because you're 18?"

"No because I'm wild and crazy. I'm untamable."

"I could tame you." I realized that we were slowly leaning over the table to each other.

"I doubt it; I don't think you have what it takes. You're too nice."

"Oh so you like assholes."

"Gotta be an asshole to get what you want in America."

We were so close I could I feel her breath on my cheek. A little more and-

"Here are you're drinks guys."

Fuck!

Max smirked at me and leaned back in her seat. "Thanks Sam."

I leaned back in mine too. "Yeah thanks Sam," I growled.

"You're welcome!" He said all happily, dick he knew what he was doing. I wanted to punch his face in as he smiled and walked away.

Although I was slightly happy, I can't like her, she's 18!

But no matter how much I say it, it just doesn't stick. I like her ok, there you win! But just because I like her doesn't mean I'm gonna date her. I can't its wrong she's someone's little girl how would they feel if they found out she was messing with a 23 year old? I know if it were Ella I would have Iggy make a few bombs for me and bring my machete to that man's house and fucking kill him!

Oh who am I kidding, I would do that to a boy her age. Maybe not the bombs but I would still kill him and cut off his little thing so he can't do anything to my little Ella bell. Don't give me that look I'm her big brother I'm supposed to hate who ever she ends up with (if I don't scare them off first).

After we ate and talked for a little we got in my car and headed to Max's house. I am just giving her a ride, don't get too happy!

We pulled up in front of her 3 story, cream colored house with grey window shutters. I turned off the car and opened my door.

"Fang, where are you going?"

"I'm walking you to your door," I replied opening her door and helping her out. I know I'm such a gentleman.

"You can come in if you want," She said opening the door and stepping in.

"Um, I don't know-"

"What's wrong, I don't bite." She smirked at me going deeper inside the house.

Everything in my body (minus my dick) told me not to go in there.

I sighed and stepped in closing the door behind me. Fang: 0, penius: 1

"Max?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Shit who is that, her mom?

"Yeah it's me, hey mom!" She yelled back dropping her bag.

Fuck that is her mom!

"Max I was beginning to worry I know you got off at- oh hello." Her mother had come out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron.

Max looked nothing like her mother (except for their eyes), her mother was clearly Hispanic while Max looked more white than Hispanic.

"Hello ma'am I'm Nick Ride a friend of your daughters." I ginned politely and held out my hand to shake hers.

She smiled and shook my hand. "I'm sorry she wasn't home on time Ms. Ride we bumped into each other and started talking." My mother raised me with manners.

"Oh that's alright! And please call me Val."

I smiled and nodded. Well she seems like a cool mom.

"You hungry I'm making shrimp scampi?"

"Mom we already ate we'll be in my room, but can you make some chocolate chip cookies?" Max asked already pulling me up the stairs.

"Sure just call me if you need anything!" That was the last thing I heard before Max slammed her door shut kicking off her shoes.

She smiled at me. "Sorry about that, my mom gets excited when ever I bring a boy home-"

"Man," I corrected.

"Man, she wants me to get married young and have babies." She laughed to herself walking over to her closet.

"At 18?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"She wants me to settle down while I'm young. She's afraid I'll just have kids and won't be married like her." She said over her shoulder taking her shirt off.

I couldn't stop myself from staring if I tried! All I could see was her back wrapped in her lace black bra like a present, but still. I also admired the tattoo on her lower back of a bunch of birds flying into the waist band of her pants. Man do I want to see the rest of it!

"Why does she think you won't get married?" A body like that someone will marry her.

"She thinks I'm too… demented."

I smirked. "I can second that."

She pulled on a tight purple tank top, turned to face me, and then started unbuttoning her pants.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side!" She slowly started pulling them down. Shit.

"Max stop,"

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Go in the bathroom or I'll stand outside and wait."

"Oh Fang I'm not taking off my underwear relax." She started again and this time I didn't stop her.

My eyes roamed up and down her legs following the curves in her knees and thighs. God she was driving me crazy in those black lace panties! God how I just want to tear them off with my teeth! I gripped her sheets as to not get up and throw her on the bed ravishing her.

All too soon she pulled on a pair of dark wash denim shorts. Well I can still see her legs at least.

She walked over to me and sat really close next to me on the bed.

"So I was thinking we need to get Nudge and Iggy out the house. I know they haven't gone anywhere today because I texted Nudge and she didn't reply back. Nudge always replies back. So what do you say to dragging them out to a movie or something tonight?"

"Iggy will just kiss on her the whole time what about to… oh that carnival that just arrived."

"Oh yeah ok cool we can do that. I love them but enough is enough! Whenever they have a chance to have sex they take it."

I laughed as she fell back on her bed. "Yeah," I lay down with her. "But can you blame them? They're in love."

Max sighed and turned to face me. "I don't know if I believe in love."

"Well you should, love exist." She's too young to not believe in love! Aren't teens supposed to fall in love at the drop of a hat?

"How do you know, have you ever been in love?"

"No but I've seen it. With my parents, they loved each other so much. When my mother died… my father killed himself because he couldn't live without her." Why the hell am I telling her this? I barely talk to Angel and Ella about it.

She moved closer to me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She didn't say anything just played with my hair while I held her. How did she know to do this?

After awhile she pulled back a little to look at me. "Maybe love does exist, and I hope you find it one day Fang you deserve it."

I smiled down at her. "I think I might be close to finding it."

Damn I'm falling for an 18 year old.

After our heart to heart Max and I went downstairs to the heavenly smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom!"

"Yes they're ready!"

I smirked they reminded me of my mom and I. I walked to the kitchen while Max basically flew (no I'm serious I don't think her feet touched the ground).

I sat at the table next to Max as she shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"Max save some for Nick!" Val. ordered smacking Max's hand as she reached for another.

"His name is Fang," She said before taking a gulp of her milk.

Val. turned to look at me. "It's a nickname you don't have to call me that if you don't want, Nick is fi-"

"Nonsense if Fang is what you prefer I shall call you Fang." She smiled handing me a cookie.

"Thank you Val." I took a bite and I got to say this is the best damn thing that I have ever tasted!

"Wow these are really good."

She smiled sitting down across from Max and I. "Why thank you, it's a family recipe."

Max took her 5th cookie and put her sock clad feet in my lap. "Max get your feet off of Fang that's rude!"

Max looked at me. I rolled my eyes but left them there and started playing with her toes. Her feet actually didn't stink and they weren't sweaty.

Val. sighed. "I'm sorry about her she's a handful."

I grinned. "I'm starting to get use to it."

She kicked my stomach making my breath leave me.

"So Fang how old are you? I know you're not Max's age she doesn't bring home guys her own age."

Wow smart mom. "I'm…" I looked over at Max for permission to tell her mother my real age.

Max waved her hand around drinking her milk. I guess that means it's alright. "23,"

"Oh are you in collage?"

I wish lady. "No I have a full time job."

Her face fell. I could see the gears in her head turning probably thinking I'm either a drug dealer or a bum with a shitty job like working at McDonalds.

"What do you do?" Yup defiantly lose some points.

"I'm a producer." This is what I tell everyone that asks. Truth be told if I did movies everyday for about 3 weeks I could make more than a producer makes in a year.

"Oh a producer!" And I gained even more points.

"Yeah low budget productions but I still make a enough to support myself and my little sisters." Here comes the icing on the cake.

"You take care of your sisters?"

I nodded taking a sip from Max's cup. I got hit for that of course.

"Yes um both my parents are deceased."

Her face turned to complete sadness and sorrow. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

I nodded. I hate when people say that. It wasn't _your_ fault!

"Well you are an amazing young man to take care of your sisters like that."

I could feel Max's gaze on the side of my face. She had questions.

"Thank you Val."

Max suddenly put her feet back on the ground and got up.

"Mom we're going out with Iggy and Nudge." She said pulling me up and heading back upstairs.

"Oh ok have fun!"

"Bye Val."

"Bye Fang hope to see you again!"

I think that last part was for Max because she grunted.

We got back to her room and I sat back down on her bed as she put on her lime green high tops.

"Why didn't you tell me all that?"

"You didn't really need to know."

She sighed. "Still I want to know. I want to know everything about you."

"There're something's about me you don't need to know."

"Like what you really do?"

I froze.

"Relax you don't want to tell me fine, but I will find out. I know damn well you aren't a producer." She said grabbing a small black purse and thin lime green motorcycle jacket.

"Have fun with that. You ready?"

"Yup!" She took my hand as we descended down the stairs and out the door.

"You need to change first before we go to the carnival."

I looked down at my clothes. "It's a carnival not a fashion show."

"Nudge will kill you if she sees you in that."

I sighed she was right. "Alright fine."

She smiled as we got in the car.

"Do you think they have even come up for air yet?"

I started the car then drove off. "Probably not it's almost 8 clock and neither of them have to work tomorrow so they'll probably take a break tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh your apartment probably stinks."

"I have masks in the back."

She laughed.

"No I'm serious and hand sanitizer."

She stared at the side of my head. "Um, why?"

"You leave those two alone for too long you might walk into a trashed apartment and jizz on _every _flat surface." I shuddered remembering when my bare foot stepped in a puddle of a clear and white warm substance that I will not mention.

"Ew," Max whispered. If only she knew.

**Yay it is finished! Well this chapter is anyway. R&R to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm bbbbaaaaaccccckkkk! I know it's very exciting calm down! So I know it's been awhile and I am deeply sorry! School is coming to a close for me I get on the 24****th**** of May so they are working us to **_**death!**_** Don't know when I'll be able to update again but I hope you like this chapter!**

**Fang POV (ok seriously who the fuck else would it be?!)**

Soooooo…. Ok I'm just gonna tell you guys what happened before I get into what is going on now. Because if I don't _none_ of it will make sense!

So you all know that Max and I drove back to my apartment to get Iggy and Nudge and drag their horny asses to the carnival right? Right ok good, so we made it there and I pulled out air freshener, disinfectant soap, mask, gloves, and safety goggles. Max was cracking jokes the whole time but I ignored her. She doesn't understand what I have gone through and seen and _smelled _dealing with those two.

So we slowly and cautiously walked up the stairs to my apartment Max decided to be dramatic and go up there GI Joe style, rolling around on the floor and ducking and hiding behind things, while I walked like a _normal fucking person_! We got to the door and I unlocked the many locks but before I could open the door Max decides to fucking SWAT team my door and kicked it in!

I didn't even notice she had scared the hell out of Iggy and Nudge. No I was more focused on my goddamn door now lying on the floor! I stared at her upside her head like no this bitch did not just kick in my fucking door! I finally focused on what was happening again and registered that Nudge and Max were having an argument while Iggy was yelling at me about bursting in here and making him shit his pants.

So now that, that is over it makes sense as to why Iggy is taking a shower, Max and Nudge are cleaning and disinfecting the whole apartment and why I am angrily fixing the door while shooting Max glares every once in a while.

Max sighed wiping down the coffee table. "Fang I said I was sorry stop burning holes into my skull."

I glared again. "Sorry doesn't fix my goddamn door."

She rolled her eyes. "You're fixing it aren't you."

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration as I dropped another nail. "Yeah but I shouldn't be doing it at all!"

"Will you two stop fighting you sound like and old married couple. I mean seriously, just apologize, both of you-"

"What the hell should I be sorry about?!" I hissed stopping Nudge's hour long rant.

"Because you let Max's crazy ass come over in the first place! Max you shouldn't have kicked the door down that was very rude! God you act like you have no home training! Your mother would be so disappointed and embarrassed! You don't Kong Fu kick the door down to the man you like's apartment! That is so not going to make him like you! He will never ask you out now and you guys will never get married and I won't be a god mother! How dare you take my unborn god child away from me?! The nerve of-"

Max stuffed the rag she was using to clean of the table down Nudge's throat. "Shut up Nudge we will still have your god child and live happily ever after."

Max winked at me while I rolled my eyes. I love how my future is being decided by two 18 year olds.

Finally Iggy decided to grace us with his present dressed in light gray skinny jeans, a dark blue V neck and dark blue Jordan's.

"Ok so who's ready to go to the carnival?!" Iggy squealed and jumped up and down. No don't wipe your eyes you read that right. I question Iggy's sexuality too but I gave up it makes my head hurt.

"I am! But first Fang, you need to change! I can't believe you went out in sweat pants today! You are so lucky I didn't see you this morning or I would have-"

I blocked out Nudge's rant about my chose in clothing and tested the door to see if it was good. Perfect! Yeah I'm good with my hands I know. I walked to my room still ignoring Nudge.

"If you ever go out like that again-" And slammed the door cutting off her threat.

I went to my closet and pulled out black skinny jeans and a white belt. No need to change my shirt and sneakers. After I put them on I walked back out closing my door behind me.

"Much better now was that so hard? You could have done that this morning!" Finally she shut up!

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. "Who's getting shot gun?"

I heard feet running towards me but thought nothing of it… big mistake. I suddenly felt weight on my back as legs and arms wrapped around me.

"Wah!" I shouted in surprise. I almost shit myself but I'm not a pussy like Iggy so I held it in like a man.

"On ward horsy! " Max screamed, of course.

"Max get off of me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I sighed there is no way I'm gonna win this. So I picked up what was left of my dignity and manhood and gave Max a piggy back ride to the car. Oh the joys of having her in my life…. I have yet to see them.

So after much arguing hitting and crying we made it to the carnival. Nudge was crying because Max and I were arguing in the front and Max got so mad she grabbed the steering wheel and swerved us on the road into oncoming traffic! I got us off the wrong side of the road and back to our respectful side with difficulty. Max is stronger than she looks. Cars honked and people expressed their feelings in not so friendly words.

I had to pull hard on the wheel which caused Nudge and Max to bang their heads hard on the windows next to them. Nudge cried while Max hit and cursed at me. Oh and Iggy joined in with Max saying I was a dick for hurting his girlfriend! No one takes in account that I just saved our fucking lives!

So now everyone is mad at me which means I have to pay for everyone's ticket. And Max demanded that I pay for her food and win her a stuffed animal (preferably a bird or funky looking thing that is more than likely and alien. Oh joy.

"Fang!" Excuse me for a moment my _master _is calling me.

**Ok just a little something so you can't say I didn't update R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples, so I'm a little disappointed I didn't many reviews for that last chapter and…. Well I'm sad. No easier way to say it I'm a little upset. So please review guys tell me what you think if you like tell me if you think it's stupid and I should kill myself TELL ME! I'd rather have negative reviews than nothing at all! It's a short process to click the button and then write a review. Unless you're one of those people that writes full out essays.**

**(Seriously I'm tired of saying you guess whose point of view it is!)**

"Fang come on!"

God I feel like I'm with Angel. "Max, I refuse to run to that long ass line for the Ferris wheel."

She pouted, "But why?" Well for starters…

"Because I'm a grown ass man not a 6 year old," See told you I feel like I'm with Angel.

"Ferris wheels are for everyone not just kids, Fang." I've never wanted to strangle someone so badly in my entire life! ... Well maybe Iggy that one time when he ate my last piece of fudge. That was almost a fight but Ella went out and got me some more. Hey don't roll your eyes at me you don't mess with a man's fudge!

I sighed, "If I go on this with you then you have to go on the Black hole with me."

Max smirked next to me licking her ice cream she _ordered _I buy for her. "Do you really trust me in a dark area with you?"

I pause, Lord please don't let me get raped by an 18 year old girl because I'm more than positive she will tell Iggy and Iggy will call me a bitch for the rest of my life. Lord you don't want that for me right? You know my life is already hard enough right have some mercy on me I promise I'll go to church more just please don't let this girl that away what is left of my dignity that she is slowly sucking out of me.

"To a certain extent,"

She rolled her eyes and captured my hand in hers still licking her ice cream. Oh no don't awwwww it was to pull me behind her towards the damn Ferris wheel like a dog. No trust me there was no cute moment when I felt electricity run up my arm or she shyly blushed no it pure slave and master acts.

Finally we made it to that cursit contraption and were seated immediately. "See I told you we didn't need to run."

"Shut up," Max hissed as she elbowed me in the gut.

"I'm just saying being patient pays off." No I wasn't hunched over or gasping for breath, I'm starting to build up immunity to Max's hits and kicks.

Which is sad since I only met her yesterday! She hits me way to much!

"Well I'm not a patient person,"

"I can see that," I muttered leaning on the side of the cart as it slowly started to move.

"Fang after we go on the black hole I want one of those stuffed animals."

I sighed sitting back, "From which game?"

"The baseball one,"

"You mean that game where I have to knock bottles down with baseballs?"

"Well if you know why did you ask?"

I gritted my teeth; I swear this girl is making my hair fall out. A week with her and I'll be bald!

"Fang relax your face before that vain in your forehead shoots out."

I slowly turned to look at her. She was just happily licking her ice cream amusement and satisfaction clear in her eyes. She was enjoying getting on my damn nerves.

I watched as a drop of her cookie dough ice cream fell on her bottom lip, she didn't seem to realize it. So I did something that I will more than likely regret later but damn sure felt good. I well wiped it off… but I put too much force in it and I kind of just pimped slapped her.

Oh wait did you think I kissed it off her or licked it up HA! No she just got a nice sized hand print across her face.

"What the hell Fang!" She roared dropping her ice cream so if fell on some unsuspecting by standard.

It toke everything in me to not laugh at her red furious face and even redder hand print adoring it. "I'm sorry I was just trying to wipe some ice cream off your lip but it turned in to a slap I'm sorry!" God I could feel myself smiling.

"So you use your entire hand?! No you use your finger you idiot! God you just slapped me when we get down you are so winning me _every _stuffed animal at that game!"

There was more yelling and threats than that but I blocked it out. I knew I was going to regret that.

"Max can I please stop now, my arm is about to fall off?"

"No! I still want that monkey."

I sighed, "After I win you the monkey can I stop?"

"Yes I'm starting to get hungry." I never thought I'd be thankful that Max eats like 6 linebackers.

"You're a good boyfriend," The man at the booth whispered to me as he handed me three more baseballs.

"That's the thing," I muttered throwing the first one and knocking down the first two bottles, "she's not my girlfriend."

The man chuckled, "Well you must like her I don't know any man that would put up with all of this for a girl they are not interested in."

I almost threw this ball in his damn face. "She's too young for me,"

"You don't look much older than her,"

I threw the ball missing the last damn bottle, great of I don't make this with the last ball I give up another 5 bucks!

"I guess you don't want to stop huh?" Max called from the table she was sitting at with her many stuffed animals.

I growled under my breath, "She's 18 I'm 23,"

The man rolled his eyes, "That's not bad my wife is 24 and I'm 39." I met her when she was just old enough to drink trust me age does not matter as long as you two love each other."

I almost threw up at his statement, "Yeah I'll keep that in mind while she's dragging me around like a rag doll." I muttered throwing the last ball. Success!

"Yes I'm done the monkey please hurry before she sees something else she wants!"

He chuckled handing me the oversized blue monkey, "Have nice night you two," He waved.

"Yeah, you too bye!" I grabbed Max's hand picking up most of her stuffed animals and dragged her to the nearest food booth.

"Give me my monkey!" She ordered holding on to the unicorn, Spiderman, and dog I had won her.

"Here take it let's get something to eat and then find Nudge and Iggy so we can get out of here."

"But's not even 10 yet!"

"Well I have stuff to do tomorrow," We got to a booth that sold sandwiches and stepped in line.

"Like what?" She questioned wrapping her pinky around mine because her and my hands are full of stuffed animals.

"I got a doctor's appointment early in the morning." Which isn't a lie I get a checkup once every month, being a porn star is very risky which has made me the most paranoid person ever about health.

I'm not kidding I once ran to my doctor's office (literally ran he's a good ten miles from my apartment) because after I took a shower I felt a burning sensation in the tip of my dick. I got there and made him do every test known to man! The results came back negative for everything and he looked at me like I was the dumbest person alive. He told me 'there's a little bit of soap at the edge of your tip idiot'. Don't laugh I was terrified! I thought I had caught something, I thought I was gonna die or have to get me dick cut off! Once you cut a man's penis off there is no reason to live!

"Well what are you doing later? Nudge is trying to get all of us to go to the movies to see Scary movie 5."

"I got to pick up my sisters around 11am so if we go to a movie it has to be a kid's movie."

Finally we got to the front of the line. "Hey what can I get you two?" The girl said all happily.

"Max what do you want?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Two BLT"s and two cokes." She said to the girl.

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you order for me?"

"Because I know we eat the same stuff so mind as well get it together."

I sighed she's right as always. "Ok will that be all for you?"

"Yeah that's it,"

"Alright your total is $13.23."

I handed her a 20 and she gave me change.

"If you could just have a seat at one of those tables we'll bring your food right out to you."

"Thanks," Max said pulling me still by the pinky to an empty table with 4 chairs.

"Max, Fang?" We turned to see Iggy carrying a try of wings and nachos and Nudge carrying a big pink bear.

"Hey I was just about to call you guys." I said sitting the stuffed animals I had in my arms next to me on the ground.

"Dude where did you get all those?" Iggy asked plopping down next to me.

"Max made me win them for her,"

She shot me a glare as Nudge sat next to her. "I didn't make you, you could of stopped whenever you wanted!"

"That is a lie you kept saying you wanted stuff!"

Max smiled the same time Nudge did while Iggy just snickered. Am I missing something?

"Yeah but you could have said no, but instead you kept saying ok. You gave me every stuffed animal I wanted."

Shit that man was right I do like her.

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another update aren't you so happy? Yeah I didn't think so… anyway yeah so like I said before sorry for the lack of updates school is really killing me right now along with other obligations I have so I apologize if I can't update frequently. And I really appreciate all the reviews that's what makes me want to write more. Don't hold back let me know what you think! Trust me nothing hurts my feelings anymore I have 5 older brothers. Anyway on with the chapter!**

**(So not happening, just read and you'll and figure it out!)**

You know what's funny? Not like hahahaha funny but just… odd? I actually hate the doctors. No seriously, in my younger days all they did was told me bad news with little to no emotion. When I was ten and fell out of my tree 'Sorry but you broke your arm, no baseball for you!' When I was 15 and our grand piano fell on my foot 'Well you shattered ever bone in your foot son, you'll be on bed rest for about 3 months' that was during the school year! When the whole family went to visit mom in the hospital 'Oh um, before you go in there I'm sorry to say that Amy has died. We called it earlier this morning.' And after hours of waiting to hear how dad was doing, 'We tried the best we could but couldn't save him'.

I never had one happy experience with a doctor… until now. Every time Dr. Gunther- Hagen comes back with my test results and he says with a clearly annoyed face (he hates me, because I go to him for every little thing) that I'm 100% clean, I _almost _want to kiss the man. I know it's very odd for me to say that but it's true! That man holds my fate in his hands every time he walks in with that blue folder. I make Iggy go with me every time for "moral support" although he really doesn't do shit except drive us there and back. He always says 'Maybe if you do catch something you'll luck out and just have chlamydia.' I really hate that asshole.

So just like I do at 6:30am on the 17th of every month (the year I was 17 was the last good year I had in my life so it's kind of like a lucky number) I went into Iggy's room, flipped on the lights, and flipped his mattress over with him still laying on it snoring.

"OW, FUCK! I hate when you do that man, I just banged my goddamn head on the floor! It's too early for this shit!"

I rolled my eyes watching as he tried to roll out from under his mattress. "If you would set your alarm like I keep telling you I wouldn't have to do this."

He got up glaring at me, "Why can't you nicely tap me or something?"

"Because that doesn't work for you and drool and fart in your sleep I'm not getting close to that." I walked out of his room before he could object like he always does and then I would have to show him the video that I took of him doing exactly what the fuck I just said and blah blah blah. We go through this every time.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed then sat in the living room waiting for Iggy's slow ass.

"Can we stop and get something to eat on the way?" He called from his room.

"Yes dear just hurry up!" I hate waiting for him to get dressed. He's just like Nudge with the clothes and style it's so irritating.

"Ok honey!"

I growled as he skipped out smiling all bright and happy. "What happened to your bitchy mood about being awoken so early in the morning?"

"Unlike you I'm a morning person," He explained grabbing his keys off the hook as we walked to the door.

"But I'm not a Fang waking me up by rudely flipping my damn mattress over person."

I shrugged, "You're alright aren't you?"

He sighed, "That's not the point the point is you can't just go around flipping peoples mattresses over-"

"But you're alright aren't you?"

He sighed again knowing he wasn't gonna when this one.

We got to the car and Iggy hopped in while I tried to open my door. It was locked.

"Ig open the door," he clicked the button and then clicked it again as I lifted the handle.

"Ig you can't click the button the same time I go to open the door!"

He clicked it again and we did the same thing as before!

"Ig!"

"Just wait!"

"We are going to be late!"

He clicked it again and we did the same goddamn thing!

"Iggy I swear-"

"Wait a minute!"

After about 5 minutes of that Iggy just reached over and unlocked the door.

"Why didn't you do that before?!"

He grinned cheekily at me, "But you're alright aren't you?"

That son of a bitch!

Finally we made it to the doctor's office in almost one piece; Iggy can't drive on the freeway worth a damn. I was sent in instantly, Ig trailing behind with his McDonalds bag full of food. The nurse, Bridget, came in and flirted with me like always while also taking my weight and pressure that was higher than normal thanks to Iggy (and Max too), and asking routine questions.

"So Fang, how have you been feeling?" She asked.

"Tired, stressed, angry, hungry… the usual,"

"Of course," She giggled writing something down.

"And have you felt anything strange like itching, irritation-"

"Oh yeah he has!" Iggy cried licking his fingers.

"Remember like two days ago you said me calling you Fangy made you itch?!" He was jumping up and down so much I thought he might fall out of the little plastic chair.

I sighed rubbing my temples; I can feel my blood pressure going up even more.

I looked at Bridget, "The only thing that irritates me is him."

"Hey!"

She giggled getting up, "Well that's actually a good thing," she walked over to a cabinet, opened it and came back with a little cup.

"I need you to pee in this cup and then well start with the other test." She handed me the cup making sure to hold my hand for a second longer than necessary. She's so professional is she not?

I nodded and headed to the bathroom, making sure she wasn't following me like last time. After I got a decent amount of piss in there I gave her the cup and she smiled winking at me as she left.

"Dude when are you gonna hit that?" Iggy asked sucking down his smoothie.

"Never,"

"Why not she's hot?"

"Yeah and a slut,"

He bit in to his bacon egg and cheese sandwich, "Makes you say that?"

"She's impressed at the fact that I'm a porn star. No real woman would find that attractive."

"A girl that's never been fucked right might."

I sighed then Iggy started laughing. "That would be the ultimate slap in the face if all your life you were a porn star and then the minute you fuck a nurse you catch something! The person you would think would be the cleanest besides a nun HA!"

I rolled my eyes why do keep bringing this dumbass?

Then in walked this dickhead, yes Dr. Gunther- Hagen, he came in his stupid lab coat, glasses falling off the tip of his nose as he buried his face in clipboard. As soon as he looked up and saw me he sighed annoyed, told you he hates me. Well to be honest I'm not so sure I'm going to heaven so I hate his ass too! As long he keeps coming back with clean results I won't have to hit him.

"It's the 17th already, I swear you were just here?!" He said plopping down in his chair.

"I see you more than my cancer patients-" He was interrupted by Iggy and his damn smoothie as he tried to get his money's worth through the straw.

"And why do you keep bring him?" He asked indicating with his thumb that he meant Iggy over there choking down his breakfast burrito.

"For moral support," He answered around his mouth full of food.

I nodded inwardly laughing at Dr. Gunther- Hagen's irritated face.

He sighed putting down the clipboard and pulling on some gloves, "Let's just get this over with,"

An hour later we were out of there and I was sore just like always. He stabbed me with stuff, poked me, stuck stuff up my ass, toke samples of my sperm, and a whole bunch of other stuff happened too. I feel like I was just raped, I won't get the test results until three weeks from now so I have to wait in agonizing suspense as to if I'm ok or not while Iggy cracks jokes.

But thankfully it's time to get the girls, my girls. I missed them its odd not having them around the apartment. Usually I would say quiet but now that Max is around it's louder than ever. Iggy can clearly see my excitement in getting them back doesn't say anything he knows I love them with everything in my body just like he does. I told you we're like a family I'm the dad and Iggy is like the drunken uncle you don't trust to watch your kids alone.

First stop was Angel's sleepover; I was very hesitant to let her go to this one because for some odd reason it was a boy girl sleepover. And she said her best friend was going to be there and he's a boy so that plus the sharing of blankets and stuff equaled NO in my book. But Ella and Iggy talked me into letting her go. She was so happy when I finally said yes, I love making my baby happy but I wasn't ready for this.

Her first boy girl sleepover, she's only six! I'm not ready for her to grow up yet, I still remember holding her when she was one! I know I sound like a mother but hey I really do feel like a parent.

I got out and _almost _ran to the door banging on it. A lady answered, "Oh hello you're Angel's brother right?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

She smiled turning around, "Angel you're brothers here get your stuff."

I heard from somewhere in the house with a bunch of screaming kids Angel's little voice, "Ok!"

The lady turned back to me, "She was great, a very well mannered girl."

"Yeah she lives up to her name," I grinned. If only this lady knew the kind of hell Angel could cause.

Suddenly my legs were attacked by a small little bundle of curly blonde hair, "Fang!" Angel cried smiling up at me.

I smiled back lifting her up in my arms to hug her, "Hey munchkin, how was the sleepover did you have fun?" I toke her over stuffed backpack and flung it over my shoulder.

"It was so much fun! Oh I want you to meet Gazzy my best friend, remember I told you about him?"

A little boy who looked like he could be Angel's twin walked out of the door shyly. I almost wanted to glare at him and tell him to stay away from my baby but he's just a kid! I can't scare him half to death and then the lady will get mad at me and Angel will never be allowed back over here and hate me. So instead I smiled down at him.

"Hey little man I'm Fang, Angel's big brother."

"Hi I'm Gazzy,"

Angel wiggled out of my arms and walked over to him grabbing his hand and pulling him over to me. "Don't be shy Gazzy he won't hurt you." Don't bet on it kid.

I crouched down to their level, "Angel told me you're her best friend,"

He nodded. "Well if it's ok with your parents we can schedule a play date sometime ,"

He smiled and nodded at me as I ruffled his hair, cute kid just a little shy. "Come on Ang."

"Bye Gazzy!" She called waving running to catch up to me.

"Iggy!" She cried as she hopped in the car while I buckled her up.

"Hey kiddo I missed you! You followed the set of rules I gave you right?"

"What rules?" I questioned sliding in to my seat.

"No staying up past 9, no letting them touch my behind, no kissing in the dark, no letting them touch my behind!" Angel sang.

I looked over at Iggy; he winked at me and started up the car driving off. Yeah that's drunk uncle Iggy for you.

Last stop was Ella's friend's house. It wasn't much of an argument to let Ella go to her sleep over, she older but I had to yell at her about sneaking boys in late at night. She refuses to believe that I use to be a teenager at some point. I know she's into boys I'm not in denial, she hates when we talk about it but I just want her to be aware of how stupid and cruel guys can be. She's never had boyfriend (not to my knowledge at least) so when she does get one I don't want her to fall all head over heels in love. Truth be told she can't even spell love yet! But I remember that first love, its new exciting, hormonal, and fast. I'm not ready for that yet, but I know it's only a matter of time. Summer just started and she 16 it will happen. I don't know I'll do when she has her first heartbreak, I might just get arrested for attempted murder.

Ella, she's grown so much in a very short amount of time. I remember when she was scared of the dark and would come sleep in my bed and make me read to her. Or when every day after she came home from school she would run into my arms acting as if she hadn't seen me in years! Now I'm lucky if I get a hello from her. She can be home for hours and I wouldn't even know it unless she made some sort of noise. Even now picking her up from places she makes me stay in the car and just blow the horn because "it's uncool for me to come to the door". She's so focused on fashion, boys, and being cool she basically pushes me away. And it hurts but I expected it she's a teenager now not my little anymore. She's a young woman.

Iggy pulled up and blew the horn a minute later out came Ella with her bag. Iggy popped the trunk and she put her bag in it then closed it getting in the car with her face buried in her phone.

"Hey El," I said trying to get something anything from her.

"Hey," She grunted not looking up just focusing on her phone.

I sighed; Iggy gave me an understanding look and drove again.

My girls.

**So this chapter was really just to show how Fang's relationship with Ella and Angel is and how much he cares for them how you enjoyed next chapter will be better and more fun! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people of earth and other galaxies! Ummmmmmm…. I know I haven't written anything in awhile and I know you all know that I'm out of school so you would think I would have plenty of time to write. WRONG! My boss has been calling me to work like crazy! Not that I mind to much I'm saving to get a car so working a lot helps but still I want my summer! Anyway I finally had a little free time so I decided to spend that time updating because I just love you all so much! Actually all my friends are either in summer school or at work so I had nothing better to do.**

**Yeah still not doing the whole POV thing here people.**

You the whole reason I got and installed the damn three locks on the door was to keep unwanted people out and to prevent getting robed. It really doesn't help when my fucking roommate, not saying any names here, (IGGY!) gets a key made and gives it to his girlfriend and she _lets herself in _AND invites the biggest pain in my ass aka _her _best friend over! I don't know how you personally live but I never imagined that I would walk into my apartment and find two 18 year old girls in my living room watching TV and eating my food.

"What the hell!" I cried in surprised at Max and Nudge lounging on the sofa watching a 'Supernatural' rerun.

"SHHH!" They hissed together waving me off. What the-

"Fang who's that with Nudge?" Ella asked stepping inside.

I was about to answer when Iggy had an aneurism or something and shouted out, "Fang's future wife Max!"

That bastard.

Ella studied Max from behind, calculating if she was good enough for me. See she's over protective too.

Angel squeezed past our legs and made her way over to Nudge and Max just as a commercial came on.

"Hi I'm Angel!" she smiled sweetly, she loves meeting new people.

"Hi Angel I'm Max, Gazzy's older sister he's told me a lot about you."

"Fuck!" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry, stubbed my toe." I muttered walking to my room.

Great Gazzy just so happens to be Max's little brother really? Come on God why do you keep doing this to me?!

"Fang?"

I tuned to see Ella step into my room.

"Yeah?" I sighed flopping down on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I heard her close the door and sit on my bed.

"Are you dating that girl?"

I sighed, "No Ella I'm not dating Max."

"Good,"

I sat up to look at her, "Why what's wrong?"

"I don't like her,"

"You don't know her Ell how can you dislike her already."

"I'm your sister I'm suppose to hate every girl your interested in."

"I'm not interested in Max."

"Yes you are you're good at covering up your emotions in front of people Fang, but I've lived with you all my life. I know you."

I flopped back again. "Fine, I like her but that doesn't mean I'll date her."

Ella lay down next to me. "Why not?"

"Because I've got too much going on for a girlfriend and she's too young."

"She's 18 right, like Nudge?"

I nodded.

"Then you can date her,"

"Ella she's 2 years older than you no."

"And you're not related to her, or her legal guardian."

I sighed, "It's complicated Ella,"

"No it's not; you're the one making it complicated. It's not rocket science Fang. You need someone in your life."

"I have you, Angel, and Iggy."

"You need a girl."

"You and Angel are my girls."

"Fang as much as you don't want to hear this you need to, I'll be leaving in a few years to go to collage all you'll have is Angel and then Angel will leave. What then? Iggy is more than likely to move out soon and live with Nudge. You'll be all alone."

"You and Angel can come and visit."

Ella sighed annoyed, "Fang you can't just hang on to us forever. You'll eventually have to let go."

"Well eventually ain't here yet so go to your room and clean it up like I told you to do last week."

"UGH!" She slid off the bed and marched to my door slamming it behind her.

"Slam another door like you pay rent in this bitch again and I swear to Christ my foot will be down your throat girl!" Dad use to tell me that all the time scared the shit out of me too.

I sat up rubbing my temples I hate when Ella and I have that talk I don't like thinking about her leaving. Trust me I'm happy she wants to go to college and will probably get in a good one too but still it hurts to know that one of my girls is leaving.

I heard my door open and need to look up to know it was Iggy.

"Don't say it," I warned.

"I was just gonna say I'm ordering Chinese want to know if you want anything."

I looked up and smirked, Iggy is such a bad liar. "Sweet and sour chicken,"

He smiled sitting next to me. "Don't stress about it now ok? Ella's scared and she's really worried about you man. I don't blame her either, some days you walk around like you're on the verge of death."

I snorted.

"But Max, she brings some type of light in you, life, happiness whatever. The point is she does something to you, I've never seen you so… rejuvenated for as long as I have known you."

"She's special but-"

"But nothing! That girl likes you and you like her now stop being a bitch and make that happen!"

"I can't-"

"I swear if this is about her fucking age again I'll dye all your hair blonde."

"Let me explain alright!" I can't believe I'm really about to tell Iggy this.

I take a deep breath and held it for a minute. Here we go I rubbed my hands on my jeans to try and get some sweat off and licked my lips.

"Um… when I was 18 you know my whole life just, completely changed course. Well before all that my parents use to always tell me that I need to enjoy being young because now is the time to make mistakes and learn from them. Change my mind over and over again because at 18 you don't really know what you want. But… when they died and I got custody over the girls… I couldn't just change my mind. I… couldn't make mistakes because they wouldn't just affect me they affected the girls as well. I had to grow up real quickly, couldn't mess around and play. Hell I couldn't even go to college like I had planed that was my whole reason as to getting the best grades and never staying out to late. I worked my ass off! For this? To become a "dad" at 18? To have to give up my whole life just to take care of my little sisters? ... So here I am age 23 with a high school GPA of 4.5… just sitting there… hanging on my bed room wall."

I looked over at Iggy to see him staring at my high school diploma on the wall. "I can't date an 18 year old because if I did she would inherit half of this. She would have to be a mother figure to Angel and Ella. She would have to grow up and couldn't just change her mind at the drop of a dime."

Iggy turned to look at me. "Fang, Max has been taking care of her brother since he was born. Her mother is a single mother now two kids. She works all the time and hardly sees her kids. Max had to grow up fast so she could take care of herself and now her little brother too."

"How come she didn't pick up Gazzy then?"

"You would have to ask her but Fang, even though you don't want to admit it… Max is perfect for you."

"How is she perfect for me Iggy? She's loud, crazy, rude, annoying-"

"Exactly! She's everything you're not she's like the missing pieces to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say Ig."

We got up and left my room; in the living room all the girls sat watching SpongeBob.

"Hey guys we decided to go see Despicable Me 2." Max said as I sat next to her placing Angel on my lap.

"Oh yeah I wanted to go see that I heard it was good." Iggy said starting up a conversation with Nudge and Ella.

Max put her head on my shoulder, "Mind driving me to my house o get my little brother?"

I looked down at her; Angel was so focused on Squidward and Sandy fighting about something to listen to us.

"How did you get here?"

"Nudge and I took the bus,"

"Why didn't you get your brother?"

"Because my mom didn't have to go in to work until 2 so she wanted to spend time with him."

I sighed, "Fine, Angel is going with us though so no swerving the car into oncoming traffic."

She pouted but got up walking over to the door and I shamelessly watched her ass move as I carried Angel over to the door.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Ella asked giving me a 'thought you said you didn't like her' look.

"To get Gazzy,"

"Oh I'll go with you guys! Omg Gazzy is just such a cutie him and Angel together look like the perfect set of twins! It's so strange how they look like and they aren't even related like so weird. Omg I have this cousin that-"

"Hey I'll go with you guys too you might need someone to shut Nudge up." Iggy said kissing Nudge's shoulder.

"You mean we might need someone to feel Nudge-"

"Max! Not in front Angel and Ella!" I roared.

Ella rolled her eyes while little innocent Angel just put her head on my shoulder sucking her thumb.

"Well I guess I'll go to since everyone is leaving me." Ella grumbled.

This time I rolled my eyes.

"No one likes you Ella!" Iggy called from down the hall.

"I'm surprised you have a girlfriend Iggy have you shown Nudge your stuffed bear collection?!" Damn that's my girl!

"Hey it is not a collection it's just a few bears that I have been given over the years!"

I locked the door smirking following this crazy bunch of idiots out to our cars.

"You have a bear collection?" Max asked though not seeming to surprised.

"Yes he does he has them in every color!"

"I do not I don't have a red one!"

"You can have my red bear." Angel offered. Damn that just really lowered his man points.

I chuckled patting my sweet Angel's head she so young and innocent.

"What? No I don't-"

"Aw see Iggy Angel will give you her red one will that make you happy?" Nudge giggled.

"Yeah you can sit it right next to the blue one that says I love you every time you hug it!" Shit Ella is vicious today!

"It does not say I love you! It says I wove you! Get it right if you're gonna mock it!"

Max was cracking up laughing next to me tears streaming down her face.

"Alright children that's enough you're killing Max over here. Ella leave Iggy alone about stuffed bear collection-"

"It's not a collection!"

"What Iggy does in his free time is his business. Nudge I'm sorry but something is seriously wrong with your boyfriend. Iggy after the movie we can go to the toy store and get you any bear you like ok?"

"What I don't want-"

"Angel don't offer grown men your toys ok?"

"Ok!"

"And someone check Max's pulse I think she's dying." I finished buckling in Angel and got in the driver seat.

A father's job is never done.

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone so before I get into this chapter I just want to take this time to say thank you to everyone that reviewed my story! But there is one person I want to point out and that is "dmann67". Really dude? You're review for ONLY THE FIRST GODDAMN CHAPTER saying that I'm "very fuckin retarded" was… completely pointless! I mean have you nothing better to do? Well I guess not since you spend your time scrolling through M rated stories! My story is like the 6****th**** one down dude if you don't like it skip over it don't review and insult my intelligence you fucking prick! Get a life, get a job, get a hobby, get a girl you low life! And what kind of name is "dmann67"? I mean really how old are you 12? Do you still wear Spiderman boxers? Grow the fuck up and do something with your life dumbass. Anyway sorry about that people that just really pissed me off anyway here's another chapter for all you amazing people!**

**(If you don't know whose POV it is by now "You are very fuckin retarded" courtesy of "dmann67")**

You know a lot of the time I feel you guys judge me. Oh please! Don't 'why Fang we would never do that to you!' me, I see your snickers at my misery and shaking your heads in disapproval. I know you guys think I'm too over protective and over think things and get angry and annoyed at the littlest things. Well like I said before I'm not so sure I'm going to heaven so from the bottom of my heart I want all of you to know that I don't give a fuck! I'm just saying I have too much bullshit going on in my life to worry about if you guys approve about some Goddamn thing. I'll kill myself trying to make all of you ungrateful bitches happy!

You may be wondering where the hell all of this is coming from. Don't deny it I see the dumbfounded and confused looks on your faces. Well the reason there's a stick up my ass is because I'm about to bust an artery over that damn Igiot! No not idiot, igiot. I know spell check says it's wrong but they don't have the language of Fang up there as an option. For all you slower people out there I'm referring to Iggy. The man drives like 'Speed Racer' on crack (or maybe meth something strong I know that)!

We took my and Iggy's car to pick up Gazzy and go to the movies. Iggy's car like mine only sits 4 people he drove himself, Nudge and Ella (against my protest) and I drove myself, Max, Angel, and an open seat for Gazzy for when we get him. Iggy decided to zoom off in front of me on the highway and keeps switching lanes while I'm right behind him, almost causing 17 accidents! Now again I'm not sure I'm going to heaven so sorry but I could care less about the other people's lives. I only car about my Ella in the backseat of that damn bright ass yellow car being driven by someone who is questionable as to how in the hell they even have a damn license!

"Fang calm down that vein in your forehead is about to shoot out again," Max oh so helpfully added.

"If he kills my baby I'm gonna cut off his-"

"Fang! Angel is in the backseat!"

I looked in my review mirror to see my little Angel drawing in her coloring book completely oblivious to my stress.

"I was going to say toes," I grumbled focusing on the road again.

Max rolled her eyes, "Unhuh sure you were,"

"How would you feel if Iggy was driving like this with Gazzy in his car?"

She looked at me like I grew a second head. "I wouldn't trust Iggy to watch my plant; I would never trust him to drive Gazzy anywhere."

"So you trust me?"

"Of course I do look at you, about to have a stroke because Iggy can't drive and Ella, who is 16, is one of his passengers."

I glared staring straight ahead, "I'm not about to have a stroke,"

She giggled holding my hand in hers, "Iggy is dumb when it comes to a lot of things but you know he would never let anything happen to Ella."

I stared at her as we pulled up to a red light. "When Ella was 13 Iggy dropped a bowling ball on her head."

"… Well… at least she's alright now?"

I rolled my eyes driving off as the light turned green, drunk uncle Iggy ladies and gentleman.

We finally got to Max's house in a somewhat orderly conduct Max flew out the car (WHILE IT WAS STILL MOVING!) and into her house to retrieve her brother so we can make the movie on time.

"Fang?"

I turned around to see Angel smiling at me in her creepy wise beyond her years smile. Oh boy.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you like Max?"

One thing you need to know about Angel is she is so cute and adorable, she's my baby and I'd never give her up for anything. But don't let her looks and sweet little voice trick you, she's a demon. Every time there is a problem in her school 9 times out of 10 Angel is involved in some way. I personally think she's the ringleader, she a manipulator I think she tells the other kids what to do and then sits back and watch. My baby is gonna be an entrepreneur one day that I'm sure of.

"… Um… she's… well…I-"

"You like her, I'm happy you like her she's pretty and nice and funny."

"You like Max?"

"Yeah I want you to marry her!"

I could never marry Max! Deal with her _every single goddamn day_? Every day of the week? 365 days a year? I'd rather Dr. Gunther-Hagen tell me I have herpes and cut off my dick.

"That's nice Angel," I turned back around trying to get the terrifying image of Max walking down the aisle in a white dress to meet me. God I think I would have a heart attack if I said 'I do'.

"You two would be perfect together though!" Great now she's in on this! How dare they use my baby against me!

"Unhuh," Don't look back at her don't look back at her.

"But Faaaannnnnggggg!" DON'T DO IT COME ON FANG BE A MAN DON'T LET THIS LITTLE GIRL SUCKER YOU!

I looked at her through the review mirror. SHIT! She got me. Angel was looking dead at me through the review mirror her cursit bambi eyes on full blast.

Damn her.

I sighed, "I'll think about it Angel,"

This of course made her smile. "Ok!"

I rolled my eyes sitting back in my seat. Should I really ask Max out? This irritating, annoying, disturbed, bane of my existence, little 18 year old girl. Is she worth it? Do I really need her in my already crazy hectic life?

I didn't even know Max and her brother got in the car until she poked me. "Hey you alright?" She asked smiling at me.

Just looking at her beautiful smile attached to her beautiful face I knew the answer to my questions.

"Yes,"

Finally! That was the first thing I thought when I was able to jump out of the car. Max started up that damn song '99 bottles of milk on the wall' with Angel and Gazzy in the car, the whole way here! They got all the way down to 7 before I jerked the car into the first parking spot I saw. If I would have stayed in that car any longer I think I would have committed triple homicide. Max knew it was getting on my nerves too; she kept looking over at me as they sang that horribly annoying song. She would have been the first to go on my hit list. Next would have been Gazzy because he decided to release one of his "special skills" as Max puts it. Trust me you don't want to know.

And I don't even want to know what horrific torment Iggy had to face. He sprinted out of his car like it was turning into bumblebee.

"Hey where are you two going?" Max called helping the kids out the car.

I didn't have an answer (that Max would like) so I let Iggy answer. "Uh, we're gonna go get the… tickets! Yes because you know… the line?"

I'll never let Iggy answer for me again.

Ella, Max, and Nudge all rolled their eyes waving us away.

"Wow can't believe that worked," Iggy smiled over at me as we walked to the line.

"It didn't work they just didn't feel like dealing with you." I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting?!"

I rolled my eyes pulling my hood up over my head.

"Dude you look like you're about to rob the ticket people take off the hood will you." Iggy said pulling my hood off my head.

"Why is it bothering you?"

"Yes you're making me hot just looking at you! Take off the damn hoodie it's like 104 out here!"

While Iggy and I wrangle about my hoodie the girls and kids had made it to the line. Standing on the other side of the rope they laughed at us all was fun and games until-

"Excuse me?" Iggy and I turned to see a group of girls all smiling at me in flirty ways.

I cleared my throat already knowing what they wanted. "Yes can I help you?"

"Well we were just wondering are you like the Dark Knight?" A blonde asked me in a low "seductive" voice. She asked me so quietly I doubt Max heard even though she was clearly trying her absolute hardest.

I nodded not liking to just come out and say yes.

They squealed like a bunch of school girls. "OMG can we like take a picture with you?!" Some red head asked.

"Yeah sure," I grumbled knowing that I can't really say no.

"So are you ladies going to the convention this Friday?" Mind as well promote it since they apparently watch this filth.

"OMG yes we are its going to be so exciting!" They squealed again as I signed their boobs.

One by one they all snuggled up next to me kissing my cheeks and doing all sorts of inappropriate things to me. Iggy ushered Ella, Angel and Gazzy inside the movie theater telling Ella to go by some snacks. I felt terrible like the worst parent on the planet! Max and Nudge stared at me confused waiting for some sort of explanation. Max mostly glared at the girls clearly unhappy with their wondering hands. What could I tell them? What could I tell her? 'Oh yeah I'm a porn star and have a lot fans I see at random times they like to grope me because they've seen it all.' That would not fly. Iggy gave me a pity look knowing how uncomfortable I was with all the gropes and slutty girls around me.

"Thank you so much!" They all smiled waving some of them put their phone numbers in my pockets.

"No problem," I waved back forcing a smile on my face. I hate being recognized for porn!

I walked pass Nudge, Max and Iggy throwing open the door and going to stand by my girls and Gazzy as they ordered all kinds of junk food. The worst part about all of this was that Ella and Angel didn't even give me a confused look or question me about the girls.

Because they're use to it. They have seen this plenty of times before. It's normal for them. Yet they have not a clue about what it really means. Why I let the girls do that to me and why they call me the 'Dark Knight'. They don't need to know all I need is for them to be happy. But it's a struggle because my dirty little secret is always hanging over our heads unbeknownst to them. No matter how hard I try they will never have a completely normal life.

The struggle is real man.

**Not to happy with this chapter but I just needed to get something up there. Next one will be better promise or you can all kill me. R&R even though this one was pretty crappy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow thank you all so much for reviewing that was amazing you guys reviewed like your lives depended on it! Thank you all so much I love reading your reviews they always make me feel better. The people that lectured me about yelling at that person you're right that was very immature I was just already upset about other stuff so that set me off. And to the person who threaten to lock me in their nonexistent basement… that was odd but had me laughing for a very long time. I'm sorry I can't personally ID you all my internet is not working at the moment. Alright so many of you horny people want me to hurry the fuck up and put up a lemon already so… I caved. Fine you win! Sorry Fax people but it's not a Fax lemon because it's not time for one yet! Don't be mad at me! Anyway ok here it goes tell me how well I did this is my first time writing a lemon so be nice!**

**(I swear I will murder you if you ask who this is)**

The movie was… a complete bust to be honest. I hate everyone right now Iggy, Nudge, Ella, even my Angel and Gazzy all made sure the Max and I sat next to each other during the movie. Which wouldn't have actually been bad except for the huge fucking detail that Iggy and Nudge seem to have forgotten, Max was pissed the hell off at me! They sat me next to this crazy bitch in a dark and (surprisingly) not crowded movie theater and sat like three rows in front of us!

Max crossed her arms staring straight ahead at the screen not really paying attention to the movie.

I sighed, "Max-"

"No."

"At least let me explain-"

"Are you gonna tell me the truth?"

"I'll tell you what I can-"

"I want the whole truth not half of it."

"Max-"

"Save it!" She whispered yelled whipping her head over to glare at me.

"Max please I'm sorry ok but there is stuff about my life that are extremely complicated that I can't really explain."

"You mean you won't not you can't."

"Max please I promise one day I will tell-"

"If I don't find out on my own first," she muttered.

"… Yeah…"

She sighed, "Fine but I'm still mad,"

I grinned and took her hand in mine. "I'll win you as many stuffed animals as you want."

She smiled and squeezed my hand leaning her head on my arm.

Ok so I lied it wasn't a complete bust. But I can't have you all knowing I'm going soft! I know the attraction between Max and I is weird, we always fight, and she drives me crazy and I want to kill her sometimes but also hold her. Trust me I know I get confused myself but what I refused to admit out loud is that I actually like that. My whole life has been boring and routine wake up, make sure Ella and Angel are still breathing, eat, dress, go to work, fuck some girl, do other random disgusting stuff, go home, shower, make sure Ella and Angel are still breathing, eat, sleep.

That was it! Max adds excitement everyday is something new with her. Because she's… I want to say ADHD but that's a insult to ADHD people they aren't as crazy and hyper as she is. I don't know she's just fascinating to me I'm never bored around her I'm always feeling something around her. She brings life into me and makes feel like maybe just maybe my life isn't completely shitty.

If I'm being honest the only thing that's really shitty about my life is my fucking job. That was what went through my mind as Iggy and I stepped out of my car the next morning in front of that cursit building **(A/N I think Fang and Iggy's company should have a name don't you? Tell me what I should call it!) **Iggy patted my back seeing my fist clenched around the strap of my back pack.

"Come on man all you're doing is one scene then you have to meet with a few newbie's that's it then we're out of here!"

"Yeah say that when you're the one fucking some random girl," I grumbled.

Iggy sighed but let it go, knowing no motivational pep talks would help me. We walked in the building and took the elevator all the up to the top floor, 13. **(A/N I'm not going to explain the building until it has a name) **As soon as the doors opened up Ari grabbed me.

"What the hell Ari?!" I shouted pushing him off me.

"There you are I needed you hear at 9!"

I looked at my watched. "It's 8:57"

"Exactly you're late you should have been here at 8:30! Iggy you know where you're supposed to be and what you need to do so get to it!"

"Well someone didn't have their coffee with a double shot of whisky," Iggy muttered walking off to the rest of the techs. or nerds as I call them. Iggy just so happens to be their ruler.

Ari rolled his eyes but turned back to me "Alright come on you know where your dressing room is your costume is already in there, get dressed and meet me on set in 10."

I pushed past him heading to "my" dressing room. I hate that man.

I opened the door and dropped my stuff inside closing it behind me. My costume hung over a chair facing the huge mirror in the room. I rolled my eyes at the "original" thought behind it. These people and their "creativity" it was a police officer's uniform. Wow amazing. I rolled my eyes taking off my clothes and putting on the ridicules outfit.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed my dad would have loved if I became a cop. Although I don't think this is what he had in mind. I mean come on my beat stick is a dildo. I rolled my eyes again and left the dressing room heading to the "set". Again the creativity is outstanding! It was a fake interrogation room, the whole metal table and chairs, the fake mirror that's actually a window, the boring gray wall. Wow they have really out done themselves. Please say hi to my sarcasm everyone, his name is Fred.

Sitting in one of the metal chairs in a "sexy" leopard, tight, extremely short dress was a girl who looked like she could be a less hot version of Max. I'm serious the blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, heart shaped face. Only differences where the obvious boob job on this one, and she didn't have that shine about her that Max did, she was more like a Barbie nightmare version of Max. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ah Fang there you are!" Ari said when he saw me. Max2 looked up at me and smiled politely not flirty just being nice. Ok she's earned a few points.

"Fang this is your co star Maya, Maya meet Fang."

I held out my hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you," I grinned.

She lifted her hands from under the table and shook mine. "Like wise," Damn we haven't even started yet and they already put the hand cuffs on her.

I smirked when I saw she rolled her eyes smiling. "They thought this would help me get into character."

I chuckled, "Ari's a perfectionist,"

Maya smiled back at me well she seems nice. Fake on the outside, real on the inside?

"Places everyone!" Ari screamed running around putting up the finishing touches to anything out of place.

I smirked at Maya's wide fearful eyes. "See you in a few,"

I walked away from the table and to the fake big heavy looking metal door and pulled it open. It was so paper light, and got in position behind the window/mirror thing waiting for Ari to say action.

Surprisingly I could actually see Maya through the fake window/mirror thing. God I hope she remembers her lines I don't want to have to do a ton of retakes.

"Alright 3, 2, Action! I heard Ari call which caused me to slip in to character.

**LEMON! Just a warning for all the people that are uncomfortable with lemons.**

I peered in through the window at the awaiting women. She looked around the room completely annoyed that she was here and was about to be interrogated. That's her fault of course she's the one that was caught on the account of prostitution. I'm just doing my job.

I watched her breast move up and down as she breathed. Big and full and tempting, wonder if cops get a discount? I shook my head focusing again on her chart looking it over to make sure I had everything. Alright here we go. I opened the door causing her to look up at me. She glared looking me up and down.

"When do I get my one phone call?" She asked annoyed.

"Not until this is over so if you work with me here we'll be done in less than an hour." I replied letting the door close behind me.

"Ms. Hamilton, you were arrested on the account of prostitution yes?" I asked sitting in the chair opposite of hers.

"I'm not a fucking prostitute ok?! I told that to the asshole that arrested!"

"Yes I know we have everything you said during your arrest on file. What were you doing on the corner of Curt and Kingdom at 10:39 pm?"

"Does it matter? All I want is my phone call!"

I got up walking around the table and grabbed her face with one hand and her breast with the other. "You have to earn a phone call bitch." I growled pulling her up out of the seat. It fell backwards with the force.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said with less attitude now a little frightened.

I didn't answer her just pulled her top down exposing those huge fucking tits of hers. Her pink nipples already hard from the chill in the room, I grasped her breast kneading them making her moan.

"What kind of fucking cop are you?" She gasped out as I bit her neck.

"One of a kind baby," I said sucking on her pulse.

"Uhhh!"

I leaned down and drew one of her nipples into my mouth sucking.

Her head feel back in ecstasy, "Oh fuck,"

I licked around her nipple slowly as I pinched and pulled the other her soft moans making me harder.

"God baby these fucking tits," I showed each on the same amount of attention loving the soft texture of her skin.

"Un, oh , mmmmmm,"

I released her breast and lifted up her skirt feeling on her ass.

"You'll get your phone call if you behave like the good little hooker you are and suck my dick." She instantly dropped to her knees in front of me reaching up and unbuckling my belt with her handcuffed hands.

"You better not be lying," She muttered undoing the button and pulling down my zipper. My cock sprang free from its restraints smacking her in the face.

"If I am doesn't matter, you don't have a lawyer." She pulled down my pants and drew my cock into her mouth.

"Ah fuck baby," I groaned.

She bobbed her head up and down looking up at me, swirling her tongue round my tip then taking as much of me in her mouth as she could.

"And you said you aren't a prostitute," I groan grabbing a fist full of her hair pulling her up and down.

Her hands came up to massage my balls, squeezing, I moaned. "Ahhhhh fuck!"

I started thrusting in to her mouth not caring that she was gagging. "That's right bitch choke on it!" I went faster slamming all 11 inches of myself into her tiny little mouth. She continued to gag tears streaming down her red face.

"Fuck!" I was close I could feel it the pressure building up in my abdomen.

"You better swallow it all too bitch," I grunted my thrusts turning more and more frantic I shoved my cock all the way down her throat.

"FUCK!" I cried squirting stream after stream of my cum down her throat.

"Ahhh yeah that's it swallow it like a good little whore." I watched with satisfaction as she silently downed it all still crying.

"Come here, don't cry its ok." I pulled her up off the floor then quickly bent her over the table pulling down her red lace thong.

"What the hell?!" she tried to fight to get back up but I gripped the back of her neck keeping her still.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled taking off my shirt.

"If you had asked for an attorney and answered my fucking questions you wouldn't be in this mess."

I slammed into her not giving her the chance to respond. She screamed in pain but I was merciless and kept pounding away. Her tight pussy suffocating my cock, she was enjoying this, she was dripping wet.

"Looks like the prostitute likes it rough." I slapped her ass as I slammed in and out of her enjoying her screams and moans.

"Uh, fuck, yes harder!" I obliged happily.

"Yes YES! Fuck me like a cop yes!" I pulled out all the way turned her around and lifted her on to the table then lifted her hand cuffed arms over her head.

"This is how you fuck like a cop." I slammed back in to making her whole body arch.

"UHHHHHH! Fuck yes!" I reached down to play with her clit and pounded away inside her, her huge tits bouncing up and down.

"So fucking tight, wet, mmmmm baby," She bucked her hips up to meet my every thrust crying out in ecstasy.

"Oh, OH FUCK I'M CUMMING OH GOD YES UHHHH FUCK YES! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP! **FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" **I watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her juices poured over my cock. Well I think I should return the favor.

My thrusts became faster and more aggressive as her walls clenched around me.

"AW SHIT, BABY!" I pulled out at the last second and spilled my cum on her pussy.

"AHHHHHHH!" I moaned as my white hot seed covered her entire pussy. Now that's what I call a cream pie.

I reached down and dipped a finger in our juices bringing it up to her mouth. She licked and sucked our juices off enjoying her meal.

"So can I get my phone call now?"

**Well that was awkward but it's over now please tell me what you think!**

"And CUT! Great job guys!" Ari called. I pulled up my pants and helped Maya off the table.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome" I said to her then walked over to Iggy who was holding my robe and a water bottle. I hate my fucking job.

**It may seem confusing the sex scene but I wanted to show that he gets into character so it seems believable but he still hates. Like he's Fang before and after but when the cameras rolling he's his character. Alright I hope you're happy you people have stolen my innocence! R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi…. I uh, know it's been awhile… but… I'm back! Nothing? Not even a clap? Ok well I'm very sorry guys a lot has been going on and I deeply apologize for not updating in…. awhile. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all like it!**

**Iggy POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(If you fell for that you seriously don't know me at all. Like I would ever have Iggy talk to you guys he might scar you for life!) **

You know I've never given much thought to how I might die I always figured it would be by an STD or something but, never by food. If I can call it that! Note to self: NEVER let Max in the kitchen.

"Water! Water! Someone please…help me… I'm dying…" I dropped to the floor clutching my throat.

Oh what a world there's still so much I haven't done! And who will take care of Ella and Angel?! I haven't finished writing my will yet!

Maybe I should clear up a few things before all my crazed fangirls hunt Max down and jump her. After my excruciating day at work I dropped Iggy off at our place so he could get his car to head to the mall so he could meet up with Nudge, Ella, Angel and Gazzy then I called Max up to see if she wanted to hang out. So I drove to her house but got a little hungry and Max offered to make us something and after much screaming and hitting she won so now here I am fighting for my life.

"Oh Fang stop being so damn dramatic it was only a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Max kicked me in my back before walking back to the counter to fix herself one.

I sat up, "Well Nudge warned me ahead of time about your cooking skills so I was just expecting the worst."

She grunted mumbling about being a terrible actor.

I hopped up on the counter watching Max as she made her sandwich.

"What's got you in a shitty mood today?"

She sighed, "My boss hired this new guy, Dylan, and I have to train him. He's like the definition of jackass."

My hand went up and brushed a piece of her hair back on its own accord.

"What he do?"

She turned to the fridge to put the jelly away. "You know that horrible show Jersey Shore?"

I nodded.

"Well imagine a white boy version of Dj Pauly D."

I shuddered, "Ok I see how that would get your blood boiling."

"Yeah," Max sighed sitting down at the table.

I jumped of the counter and sat next to her. "Hey don't let him stress you out if he bothers you again tell him I'll be up there and that's not a problem he wants at his new job."

She smiled at me kissing my cheek, "Thanks but I can handle myself sexist piglet."

I smirked, "I'm a full grown pig I'll have you know."

She laughed just as the door bust open "Honey I'm home!"

"Only Iggy would make an entrance like that," I muttered getting up when a thought hit me.

"How did Iggy get in here?" I asked turning back to Max.

"Fang have you forgotten that I am the master at picking locks!"

Max rolled her eyes.

"Actually I have a key the day Iggy picks Max's lock will be the day he dies! Oh speaking of dying did you guys see that poor kitten outside in the middle of the street?! Someone ran it over then left him there! Like how rude is that! OMG there was this really rude lady in forever 21 and she was totally trying to fight me over the last new sundress in my size! Remember Max I told you I wanted the dress like last week and that it was really high demand? Well that lady really wanted it but I totally got it because I started those palate classes and I was so much stronger than her. I'll look better in it than her anyway like I just saved the world from a fashion emergency I should so get an award for my-"

"Thank you Fang," Max said rubbing her temples.

"Nudge when I remove my hand you will stop talking ok?"

She grunted something but nodded. I slowly removed my hand from her mouth and true to her word she was silent.

"So anyway Fang are we still going to the beach?" Ella asked me digging through one of her many bags for something.

"I got you some trunks because your other pair was looking a little beat up." She stated tossing me a pair of black trunks that look exactly like my old pair. Girls.

"Yeah but… where are Angel and Gazzy?" I just realized I haven't seen my baby yet any other time she would be the first one in the room hugging my legs.

"Outside, Gazzy wanted to show her where he makes his mud pies." Ella replied texting not seeming to have a care in the world at all.

Max sighed, "I told him no more mud pies last time he did that he ended up with a tape worm."

That one sentence was enough to have me running out of Max's house sprinting around it calling for Angel. I must have circled the house 3 times until finally I saw my little girl crawling out from under a little opening her pink dress and little face completely covered in dirt.

"Fang look I made a mud pie!" she cheered smiling up at me holding the flatten clump of dirt.

"Angel drop it now." I ordered in my most deadly calm voice that tends to scare people more than when I yell.

She immediately let if fall from her hands and to the earth, her big blue eyes already beginning to water sensing she was in trouble.

I got down to her level so she wouldn't have to look up at me. "Angel we don't play with dirt and mud, I know you wanted to have fun with Gazzy but you can get very sick playing with dirt and mud and we don't want that do we?"

She shook her head playing with her now filthy dress. "I'm sorry,"

"I know its ok but don't do it again alright?" She nodded giving me a hug.

"Alright go get Gazzy we're gonna get you two cleaned up then we're going to the beach how's that sound?"

"Yay the beach Gazzy we're going to the beach!" She cheered crawling back under the house to retrieve Gazzy.

Kids.

"So what does your job require?"

I sighed, "Max I'm not telling you anything about my occupation."

She pouted, "But why? Am I getting close?"

I rolled my eyes leaning back on my hands staring at the ocean. "You are nowhere close so far you've guessed model, spy, prince, retired movie star, fireman, and super hero. That last one makes absolutely no sense by the way."

"Well sometimes the way you act reminds me of Batman, don't hate off my imagination!"

I groaned rubbing my temples.

"Well they did make a movie about him," Iggy chimed in smirking evilly at me.

He better not-

"Which one there're like 5 of them right?" Nudge asked.

"Well the one about him was number one in the box office right 'Dark Knight'?" Iggy chuckled at his terrible joke.

He's done that a few times whenever someone sets it up unbeknownst to them he rolls with it. Dumbass.

I shot him my death glare which he promptly ignored to busy cackling at his stupid inside joke.

"OMG Fang you are like a dark knight oh and Max you're like the princess he's suppose to save! Awe you guys are so made for each other! EEEEPPPP! I can't wait till you start dating and then get married oh we have to start planning! What will your colors be?! Well it has to have some black obviously for Fang but what about you Max? OMG I know red! You look amazing in red it so highlights your skin and hair. OMG what will we do for your hair?! Fang seems to like it down judging by how he always plays with it when its down-"

I only caught the end of the sentence when I realized that I was playing with Max's hair. I quickly released the strand that I was twirling around my finger.

Max looked up at me from reading her book and smirked. "Don't try to act like you weren't just doing it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello is anyone listening to me?"

"No!" Max, Iggy, and I all said together.

"You guys are mean I'm gonna go swimming with the kids and Ella." Nudge announced running off to the water.

"Well I'm gonna go kidnap Gazzy so we can blow up some sand and see if it turns into ice!" Iggy squealed running off before Max could attack him.

"You better make sure he's in a safe distance before you blow it up!" She yelled after him as he waved her off.

I chuckled, "Want me to get Nudge so we can start making funeral arrangements?"

She rolled her eyes snuggling up in to my side. "No knowing Nudge she'd want to go all dramatic and have us cremate him and float the ashes down a river or something. He already told me he wants to donate his body to science."

"Wow he and Iggy really are alike." I muttered.

She nodded before looking up at me, "So when are we going to go on that date?"

I sighed looking over at Ella and Angel busy playing and laughing with Nudge then over at Iggy and Gazzy crouched down next to the juice bar playing with some of their wiring.

I leaned down whispering in her ear. "Well with everyone distracted how about we go sneak off somewhere?"

She smiled, "We can't just ditch them Fang!"

I smirked planting a kiss along her jaw, "Not ditch just leave for a little while and come back."

She punched my shoulder playfully. "Same thing,"

I got up bringing her with me. "Max we can either stay here and be on our best behavior in front of the kids or we can go some place private and I'll show you how much fun it is to be on the dark side."

She shivered as my fingers danced across her bare abdomen. Have I mentioned how fucking hot she is in this red bikini. Nudge is right red is a great color on her.

She smiled slipping her hand in mine. "Ok but the dark side better have some food."

I smirked leading the way, "Well the dark side has cookies-"

"I'm in!"

**A little bit of a filler chapter and pretty short but at least the FAX is starting for real this time! R&R if you haven't forgotten about me! Next chapter will have some drama and FAXY action in it! By the way I still need a name for Fang and Iggy's company so put suggestions in your reviews.**


End file.
